


[Podfic]  Date!FAIL, or Detours on the Road to Romance

by argentumlupine, cee_m (ro_mm_ck)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/cee_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>It all begins with Frank's call Wednesday night.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by lucifuge5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Date!FAIL, or Detours on the Road to Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Date!FAIL, or Detours on the Road to Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982766) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5). 



## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/Date!FAIL.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:24:48



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013110208.zip) | **Size:** 23 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/Date!FAIL.mp3)

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **argentumlupine** : Reader's notes and outtakes at my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/44439.html).


End file.
